habiticafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Squadra
Cerchi una Squadra a cui unirti? Visita The Archery, Party Wanted (Looking for Group), oppure Party Wanted International. Le Squadre sono gruppi di giocatori che giocano ad Habitica insieme e seguono e supportano i rispettivi prograssi. Un giocatore può partecipare solo ad una Squadra alla volta; per unirti ad una Squadra devi prima lasciare quella vecchia. Un giocatore può creare una nuova Squadra o unirsi ad una esistente accettando un invito. Dopo essersi uniti ad una Squadra, ogni partecipante può vedere gli avatar in cima alla pagina del sito web di Habitica. I membri della Squadra possono comunicare in una chat specifica (che si trova nella sezione "Squadra") e possono creare Sfide personalizzate per i membri della Squadra. Le Squadre sono state ideate per fini di comunità e di responsabilizzazione e fanno parte del sistema delle Missioni di Habitica. Un utente deve far parte di una Squadra per poter iniziare o partecipare ad una Missione, anche se esiste la possibiltà di formare una Squadra con un solo partecipante. Non ci sono requisiti di Livello per creare o partecipare ad una Squadra, per cui i nuovi giocatori possono decidere di partecipare nel momento in cui si sentano pronti. Entrare a far parte di una Squadra Se vuoi unirti ad una Squadra devi per prima cosa trovarne una. Se ancora non hai amici con cui formare una Squadra, i posti migliori per trovarli sono la Gilda Party Wanted, la Gilda Party Wanted International, eThe Archery. In alternativa, puoi trovare Squadre già esistenti pubblicizzate in The Armory. Puoi anche chiedere in altre Gilde se ci sono Squadre disponibili ad accettare nuovi membri, ma per favore fallo solo se sei già un membro stabile di quella Gilda. Per favore non spammare eccessivamente alcuna Gilda con richieste di Squadre in quanto ciò costituisce una violazione delle Linee Guida della Comunità (Community Guidelines). Una volta trovata la tua potenziale nuova Squadra, dovrai fornire loro il tuo ID utente. Sia sul sito che sulla app, sotto impostazioni, poi sotto API potrai trovare il tuo ID utente. Copialo e condividilo (Attenzione! non confondere l'ID utente con la Chiave API! Quest'ultima è una password e non va condivisa con nessuno!). Quando riceverai un invito ad una squadra troverai una notifica che ti permetterà di accettare o rifiutare l'invito a quella Squadra. Creare una squadra Per creare la tua Squadra: #Vai sula sezione Squadra (link diretto). #Scrivi il nome e la descrizione della tua Squadra. I nomi e le descrizioni non devono per forza essere unici, puoi usare gli stessi già usati da un'altra Squadra. #Clicca sul pulsante "Crea". Puoi fare lo stesso anche sulla app iOS. Leader della squadra Il leader della Squadra è la persona che l'ha creata, il suo nome è scritto sotto il nome della Squadra. I leader della Squadra hanno diritti amministrativi su di essa e sono gli unici che possono rimuovere i partecipanti, cambiare il nome della squadra, cambiare la descrizione della stessa o postare annunci sulla pagina della Squadra. Possono anche decidere di impedire agli altri membri di creare sfide di gruppo. Se il leader di una Squadra decide di abbandonarla, un membro a caso diventerà il leader. Se questa persona non vuole essere il leader, può modificare la lista dei membri della Squadra per scegliere un nuovo leader. Se il leader della Squadra diventa inattivo non c'è attualmente modo per togliere la leadership di una squadra ad un giocatore inattivo. L'opzione migliore è di mandare un messaggio personale a quel giocatore e chiedergli di trasferire la leadership; se ciò non va in porto l'unica opzione è quella di raccogliere gli ID utenti di tutti i membri della Squadra, invitare tutti ad abbandonare la Squadra e crearne una nuova invitando tutti i membri di quella precedente. Personalizzare una Squadra Funziona in modo molto simile alla personalizzazione di una Gilda - consulta la sezione relativa! Aggiungere partecipanti alla tua Squadra Normalmente qualsiasi membro della Squadra può invitare nuovi partecipanti. Tuttavia se il leader della squadra ha effettuato l'upgrade ad un Piano di Gruppo a pagamento solo il leader potrà invitare nuovi partecipanti (questo perchè il leader paga una certa quota mensile per ogni membro, quindi necessita il pieno controllo del numero di partecipanti). Se una Squadra ha più di 30 partecipanti non sarà più possibile invitare nuovi membri nel gruppo. Per invitare un nuovo giocatore (non ancora iscritto ad Habitica), sul sito, vai sulla sezione Squadra (link diretto) e clicca sul pulsante "invita" nell'angolo in alto a destra. Sulla app iOS, vai su Squadra sotto la sezione "Social" del menu e poi clicca su "membri" e poi "Invita" nell'angolo in alto a destra dello schermo. Sulla app Android mobile, vai sulla sezione Squadra della sezione "social" nel menu principale, poi clicca sul menu opzioni (l'icona con tre puntini) e seleziona l'opzione "invita amici". Apparirà allora la finestra di dialogo "Invita Amici" (sul sito) o la pagina relativa (sulle app mobili). Se il nuovo membro è già un utente di Habitica, puoi invitarlo usando il suo ID utente o il codice QR. Per invitare qualcuno usando il loro ID utente, bisogna: * Sul sito web o sulla app Android, clicca sul pulsante in alto a destra ("invita" o "invita amici") nella pagina della tua Squadra. Sulla app iOS assicurati che la modalità di invito sia settata su "ID Utente". * Puoi trovare l'ID utente della persona da invitare semplicemente visitando il suo profilo. In alternativa chiedi alla persona da invitare di fornire il suo ID utente ad un membro del gruppo. Un giocatore può trovare il proprio ID utente sotto il menu Impostazioni (icona a forma di ingranaggio), nella scheda API. * (su iOS) clicca "Aggiungi un ID Utente". * Inserisci l'ID Utente nel riquadro apposito. * Clicca su "Aggiungi Invito" oppure su "Manda Invito". In alternativa, se stai utilizzando la app iOS o la app Android, puoi scannerizzare il codice QR sulla app dell'amico che vuoi invitare e/o sulla pagina opzioni API. Un'altra opzione è chiedere lla persona che vuoi invitare se può inviarti uno screenshot del suo codice QR. Per accettare l'invito: * Dal sito web: Icona di notifica nell'angolo in alto * su iOS/Android: Vai sulla pagina della Squadra e clicca "accetta". Se vuoi invitare un amico che ancora non usa Habitica puoi farlo usando il suo indirizzo mail. * Sul sito web o sulla app Android, vai sul pulsante a sinistra nella pagina/riquadro "invita amici". Sulla app iOS, assicurati che il tipo di invito sia settato su "Email". * Inserisci il nome della persona la sua email nei campi preposti. Puoi invitare più persone cliccando il pulsante + verrà aggiunta una nuova linea alla lista. * Se il nome con cui sei conosciuto non è il tuo usarname di Habitica, modifica il tuo username nel campo relativo. * Clicca su Invita nuovo utente. Di' al tuo amico di aspettarsi una email da messengers@habitica.com. Ciao(nome del tuo amico)! (tuo nome) vorrebbe che tu ti unissi alla sua Squadra su Habitica, un gioco che ti aiuta a migliorare le tue abitudini nella vita reale! Together,Insieme, potete aiutarvi l'un l'altro, reaponsabilizzandovi verso i vostri obiettivi mentre combattete contro mostri e fate salire di livello i vostri avatar. Non ha importanza se il vostro obiettivo è usare di più il filo interdentale o finire quel lavoro important - in entrambi i casi, guadagnerai oro, farai nascere nuovi animaletti e sbloccherai armi! for? Cosa aspetti? Vieni a vivere nuove avventure al fianco di (tuo nome)! * Se cliccheranno sul link di iscrizione ad Habitica; verranno aggiunti alla tua squadra automaticamente. Se il nuovo membro è stato invitato usando il suo indirizzo email e lui entro 7 giorni crea un account con quello stesso indirizzo email, usando il link fornito nel messaggio, riceverai un Riconoscimento "Invita un amico". '''Se il riconoscimento non compare, potresti chiedere nella gilda Report a Bug di risolvere il problema. Se inviti un amico alla tua Squadra e quella persona accetta l'invito, riceverai una copia della pergamena missione The Basi-List. Invitare il WikiFAQ Bot Se vuoi fare una squadra da solo, ma comunque vuoi avere le missioni The Basi-List, ricevute quando inviti qualcuno alla tua Squadra, puoi invitare il WikiFAQ bot ad unirsi alla tua squadra. Il WikiFAQ bot accetterà automaticamente l'invito alla squadra e poi la abbandonerà, dandoti la pergamena missione desiderata mentre mantieni comunque la tua Squadra in solitaria. Nota bene che puoi avere una Squadra in solitaria anche senza invitare il bot, semplicemente creando una Squadra senza invitare nessuno; il processo sopra descritto serve solo per ottenere la missione Basi-List. L'User ID del WikiFAQ bot (UID) è: 29bfa638-cb88-40e8-a0d0-48f455e7b2bd. Cancellare inviti Questa azione al momento può essere eseguita solo dal sito. Per rimuovere gli inviti, clicca sulla lista dei membri, vai sul pulsante Invita, poi clicca sui puntini a fianco del giocatore di cui vuoi cancellare l'invito e scegli "cancella". Rimuovere Membri da una Squadra Se sei il leader di una Squadra puoi eliminare membri dal gruppo usando il sito web. * Vai sulla pagina della tua squadra e clicca su elenco Membri. * Clicca sull'icona con i tre punti verticali. * Clicca sull'opzione '''Elimina Membro dal menu popup. In alternativa, puoi usare il Party & Guild Data Tool. funziona meglio per Squadre grandi e per coloro che usano solo la app mobile. Interagire con la tua Squadra Cliccando sugli avatars dei membri del tuo gruppo potrai vedere e loro statistiche, così da avere un'idea di come stanno andando su base giornaliera. Questo spesso comporta della pressione tra compagni che spinge a fare del proprio meglio. (associazione di responsabilità, il punto centrale di Habitica!). Non puoi vedere le Attività dei tuoi compagni di Squadra, fatta eccezione per le Attività parte di sfide. Come squadra potrete anche iniziare delle missioni. Chat La tua squadra ha una chat privata, dove i membri possono parlare tra loro. La chat riporta anche le informazioni relative alle Abilità usate per la Squadra e agli eventi delle missioni (per esempio inizio, fine e danni effettuati/subiti). La chat non è solo un buon posto per conoscere gli altri membri del gruppo, ma è ottima anche per coordinare strategie di squadra e per richiedere aiuto. A differenza di altre chat in Habitica (come la chat della taverna e delle gilde) la chat di squadra di aggiornerà automaticamente. Puoi scegliere di ricevere notifiche desktop per la tuua chat di squadra; visita la sezione Notifiche per maggiori informazioni. Sfide di Squadra La tua squadra può ospitare una grande varietà di sfide private. Le sfide per la tua Squadra si trovano nella barra a destra, sotto la descrizione della Squadra. Cliccando sulla sfida verrai reindirizzato alla pagina delle sfide. Questa pagina ti permette di scoprire di più a proposito delle sfide e di parteciparvi. Nota bene che il proprietario della Squadra piò abilitare o disabilitare la possibilità per i compagni di Squadra di creare sfide per essa, scopri di più a proposito nella sezione personalizzazione. Per maggiori informazioni riguardo alle sfide e come crearle, consulta la pagina Sfide. Missioni Le Missioni permettono ad una squadra di lavorare assieme e fornisce ai membri un ulteriore incentivo per un comportamento responsabile nel completare le loro To-Dos, Abitudini, e le Dailies. Nel sito web la missione attuale si trova nella parte destra dello schermo, appena sopra la descrizione della squadra. Nella app si trova nella prima scheda dell'area della squadra. Per partecipare alla missione devi essere un membro della squadra e devi unirti ad essa prima del suo inizio. Se una missione è in corso nel momento in cui ti unisci ad una nuova Squadra dovrai aspettare fino a che quella missione sarà completata prima di poter contribuire (alla missione successiva). In alternativa, il leader della squadra/il proprietario della missione può annullare la missione in corso, perdendo tutti i progressi, inclusi quelli in sospeso, e ricominciare la missione con la pergamena della missione annullata. I progressi nella missione ottenuti da un membro della Squadra (oggetti raccolti, danni al boss, danni alla Squadra da parte del boss) si applicheranno solo all'avvenire del Cron di quel giocatore. Ciò include anche i danni apportati dalle Abilità (Burst of Flames, o Attacco Brutale).. Attenzione: Nelle missioni contro Boss è possibile che un membro del party uccida sè stesso e altri membri della Squadra sciando molte dailies non completate al Cron. Per minimizzare i rischi consulta la pagina relativa (Salute). Mentre si fa parte di una Squadra è comunque possibile cimentarsi in una Missione in solitaria se gli altri membri vogliono prendersi una pausa dalle Missioni. Attenzione però: la Squadra non può inziare una nuova Missione prima che la suddetta Missione in solitaria sia stata completata. Per informazioni più dettagliate visita la pagina Missioni. Mandarsi Carte a vicenda Le Carte consentono ai membri della Squadra di congratularsi a vicenda, mostrare gratitudine e mandarsi messaggi pre-determinati di auguri durante le festività. Inoltre le Carte incentivano i membri a mantenersi attivi. Le Carte possono essere comprate al Negozio per 10 monete d'oro e possono essere inviate cliccando sell'avatar di un membro della Squadra in cima alla pagina della Squadra. Inviare e ricevere Carte garantisce una medaglia. Pozioni di trasformazione In maniera simile all'invio di Carte, i membri della Squadra possono comprare e usare certe pozioni su altri membri della Squadra, come Seme Scintillante o Palla di Neve, per fornire medaglie o determinare un effetto estetico su selezionati membri della Squadra. Le Pozioni di Trasformazione saranno disponibili solo per un periodo di tempo limitato, ma non scompariranno dall'inventario di un giocatore una volta comprati. Esse possono essere trovate nel negozio stagionale per 15 monete d'oro. Mantenere la Squadra motivata Nel tempo i membri della Squadra potrebbero perdere interesse o attraversare un periodo di esaurimento. Oltre alle sfide e alle missioni ci sono altri modi per mantenere alto il livello di interesse, di coinvolgimento e di motivazione. Cambiare l'ordine di visualizzazione dei membri del party Puoi modificare l'ordine in cui i membri della Squadra sono visualizzati nell'intestazione. Ci sono 4 modi per cambiare l'ordine dei membri della squadra. Nota che per Squadre di grandi dimensioni l'intestazione del sito potrà mostrare solo alcuni membri. Per visualizzare tutti i membri della Squadra, clicca su "visualizza squadra" e seleziona un criterio di classificazione sul pop-up. A quel punto tutti i membri dovrebbero essere visibili. Scelta della Squadra Nel momento in cui scegli una Squadra, vale la pena discutere quanto spesso intendi usare Habitica, quanto spesso desideri parlare con gli altri giocatori e se intendi are Missioni. Squadre molto produttive spesso hanno obiettivi comuni e vi lavorano assieme (ad esempio famiglie, studenti del college, persone che lavorano ad Habitica). Sarebbe utile anche discutere come stare in contatto gli uni con gli altri al di fuori del gioco; ciò può favorire il senso di responsabilità e può anche aiutare quando un membro della squadra diventa inattivo. Esperienza Potresti anche voler fare qualche considerazione sul livello del giocatore, ma nota che non è necessario giocare con membri dello stesso livello. I giocatori di livelli simili potrebbero provare più soddisfazione potendo contribuire alla sfida in maniera equa. Comunque, più è vario il livello dei giocatori nel gruppo, più è probabile avere anche un mix di classi, ognuna delle quali porta vantaggi unici alla Squadra. Nota bene: Certe Missioni sono consigliate solo per giocatori di livello alto, quindi possono essere completate in Squadre di livello alto oppure tra i giocatori con livello più alto in quella Squadra. Dimensioni della Squadra Dall'11 Aprile 2017, la dimensione delle Squadre è stata limitata a 30 membri (in precedenza non c'era limite alle dimensioni delle Squadre; il limite è stato introdotto per prevenire errori e problemi interessanti le Squadre di grandi dimensioni,per migliorare le performance dell'intero sito). La dimensione minima di una Squadra è un solo partecipante, quindi è possibile creare una Squadra contentente solo se stessi. Nota che, in attesa di futuri sviluppi, una Squadra con più di una dozzina di partecipanti può creare problemi di performance. Squadre con più di 30 membri (aggiunti prima dell'istituzione del limite) possono mantenere i loro membri, ma non possono invitare ulteriori membri fino a che la conta dei membri non scende sotto 30. Idealmente puoi scegliere di avere una Squadra piccola abbastanza, così che ognuno possa tenere traccia degli altri, rimanere amichevoli e motivati, ma grandi abbastanza da intraprendere sfide insieme con successo. I progettatori hanno accennato al fatto che Squadre da 6 sono ideali per partecipare a Missioni. Si suggerisce che una Squadra abbia 4 o più membri per mantenere un elevato livello di responsabilità. Come menzionato in precedenza, solo 30 membri della Squadra possono essere mostrati nell'intestazione del sito web. Per Squadre con più di 30 membri essi verranno sempre mostrati in maniera indifferente dall'ordine prescelto. Ciò rende impossibile lanciare buff di Trasformazione o inviare carte a certi membri del gruppo dal sito web (tuttavia è possibile eseguire ciò tramite il Party & Guild Data Tool). In ogni caso le Abilità che interessano la Squadra (ad esempio Benedizione o Terremoto) riguarderanno sempre l'intera Squadra. Abilità come Ondata Eterea verranno applicate solo ai giocatori che non sono Maghi. Inoltre Squadre di grandi dimensioni possono paradossalmente giocare in Habitica in maniera più semplice ma anche più pericolosa. Da un lato la gran quantità di danni al Boss effettuati da molti giocatori comporta che le Missioni contro Boss vengano completate in pochi giorni. Analogamente anche lunghe Missioni di collezione possono essere completate rapidamente. Infine Squadre grandi e attive hanno la possibilità di ricevere moltissimi buff, che comporta un aumento di drop, oro e esperienza. D'altro canto però una Squadra di grandi dimensioni aumenta la probabilità di Dailies mancate, e di conseguenza la probabilità di danni alla Salute e morte durante una missione contro Boss. Classi Le Missioni sono parte integrante del sistema delle Squadre. Squadre con un pool bilanciato di membri di diverse classi sono particolarmente avvantaggiati nel completare Missioni con successo. Ogni classe ha accesso a diverse Abilità di classe che potenziano l'intera Squadra in diversi modi: * I Guerrieri possono usare Abilità che incrementano la probabilità di ognuno di fare danni (potenziando la Forza) o aumentare lievemente la resistenza ai danni (potenziando la Costituzione) * i Maghi possono usare Abilità che incrementano i Punti Mana della Squadra e l'Esperienza (potenziando l'Intelligenza) o possono addirittura ripristinare direttamente i Punti Mana della Squadra * I Guaritori possono usare Abilità che proteggono la Squadra dalla morte dovuta ai danni subiti (potenziando la Costituzione in maniera più efficiente dei Guerrieri) o che ripristinano direttamente la Salute della Squadra * Gli Assassini possono usare un'Abilità che aiuta ognuno a ricevere più oro e ad avere una probabilità più alta di ricevere Drops (potenziando la Percezione) Un punto importante è che solo le classi di Guerrieri e Assassini hanno e abilità per fare direttamente danni aggiuntivi alle Missioni contro Boss; Guaritori e Maghi possono causare danni limitati quando completano le loro Abitudini, le Dailies, e le Cose-da-fare. Ciò risulterà in differenze notevoli nei danni che ogni membro della Squadra può causare nelle Missioni. I Guaritori sono molto importanti in grandi Squadre, dove la presenza di più persone comporta molti danni alla salute dei giocatori nella stessa giornata. I Guaritori potrebbero sentirsi meno utili in gruppi dove ognuno è diligente e completa le proprie Dailies (e quindi i giocatori subiscono mediamente pochi danni alla salute). In maniera simile, l'Abilità degli Assassini Tools of the Trade è estremamente utile durante le Missioni di Collezione, ma non ha impatto sulle Missioni contro Boss. L'incremento della Percezione tramite buff aumenterà il guadagno in oro dei giocatori e la probabilità di ottenere drop, ma non influenzerà la Missione contro Boss. Location Dato che i membri delle Squadre possono provenire da qualsiasi parte del mondo, potresti volerti unire o creare una Squadra con membri aventi fusi orari simili. Quando un membro della Squadra usa un buff sull'intera Squadra, il bonus durerà solo fino al Cron di ogni singolo giocatore. Per esempio, Mirko Vosk a Sydney, in Australia usa Tools of the Trade, garantendo a tutti i suoi compagni di Squadra un bonus della percezione alle 5:15 del mattino. La sua compagna di squadra, Emmara Tandris, tuttavia, vive a Mumbai, in India, e dopo che la sua giornata viene resettata a mezzanotte (solo 15 minuti dopo che Vosk ha usato la sua Abilità), lei effettua il log-in in Habitica e dà il via al suo Cron, annullando così i benefici del buff di Vosk. Lasciare una squadra Sul sito web, in fondo al pannello a destra c'è un bottone rosso con scritto "abbandona squadra". Clicca questo bottone se vuoi lasciare la Squadra. Dovrai poi confermare cliccando sul piccolo menu che appare sopra il bottone. Per lasciare una squadra tramite la app: *Su iOS, vai sulla schermata della Squadra, clicca le opzioni sotto il nome della Squadra, e clicca "lascia" nell'angolo in alto a destra. *Su Android, vai sulla schermata della Squadra, in fondo alla pagina troverai un bottone rosso che ti consente di lasciare la Squadra. I leader di una Squadra non hanno, sulla app, l'opzione di abbandonare la loro squadra, ma possono farlo tramite il sito web. Se stai attualmente portando avanti una missione, dovrai abbandonarla prima di poter lasciare la squadra. Se cerchi di abbandonare la Squadra mentre sei in una missione comparirà una finestra di dialogo che dice "non puoi lasciare la Squadra durante una missione attiva. Per favore abbandona la missione prima". Ciò serve per impedire che un giocatore perda i propri progressi nella missione in maniera accidentale. Qualsiasi messaggio tu abbia postato sulla chat di Squadra rimarrà visibile anche dopo che avrai lasciato la Squadra. Per esempio potresti postare un messaggio di saluto per i membri della Squadra prima di cliccare il bottone "abbandona". Ogni sfida privata che hai creato nella Squadra, per esempio attività mensili, potrebbero essere ancora accessibili nella sezione Sfide usando i filtri disponibili, tuttavia ciò non è garantito. Se sei il creatore di una sfida nella squadra e vuoi continuare ad usarla, è consigliabile procedere a clonare la sfida in una gilda pubblica o nella tua gilda privata se ne hai una. Prima di abbandonare una Squadra elimina tutte le sfide create da te, in modo che non diano permanentemente fastidio nella lista delle sfide di Squadra. Quando tutti i membri abbandonano una Squadra, essa scompare e nessuno può più entrare a farne parte. Il nome della Squadra che hai abbandonato può essere riutilizzato per creare una nuova Squadra, anche se la vecchia Squadra continua ad esistere. Possono esistere due o più Squadre con lo stesso nome senza che ciò crei alcun conflitto, dato che ognuna di esse ha il suo identificativo, il quale è unico e non è collegato al nome. fr:Équipe ru:Команда nl:Groep zh:队伍 ja:パーティー pt-br:Party Category:Community Categoria:Pagina da revisionare